Edges of Breathing
by sweetlostsoul
Summary: Lovegood. Unique. Lost. Zabini. Proud. Alone. A meeting is a beginning of change if they wish it. Reviews are appreciated.


**Edges of Breathing**

Paring: Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini

Rating: T

Summary: Lovegood. Unique and lost. Zabini. Proud and alone. A meeting is a beginning of change if they wish it.

* * *

Traces were all that were left of the war. Shadows of the destruction could be found in the corner of the homes, the streets, the soul. Memories haunted many, but did not prevent the continuance of time. If one truly looked, really observed, they could see the horror displayed as clearly as the day itself. Luna could, although she tried not to sometimes. The anticipation of the war, the presence of the battle and the victory of one side did not mean that the tale was over. The witch was still living and there was more to her than just that. But she just couldn't see past it. Just like her mother's passing. She witnessed it everyday, when she would steal a glance in the mirror, when she would laugh with excitement. The war marked her and she would never lose it to time. Absently tracing the scar trailing down her jaw, Luna wondered why she held on to such vivid moments. Years had passed and yet her mind could not grasp the concept of time. Everything was always happening.

* * *

He gently removed himself from the silk sheets of the bed and strode in his naked form to the large mirror. This was his morning ritual; to gaze into the power exerting slanted eyes and to envision. He made sure to take in the darkness of his smooth skin and to lean his sculpted body forward. The closer he got to the vision, the more he could see. His eyes were dark, his skin without a flaw, his jaw was strong. His neck was slender, leading to a broad torso and shapely body. He didn't have to work hard for this, he was simply gifted. The morning stubble worked for him since it made his high cheekbones more prominent. Passing a hand over his shaved head, Blaise moistened his alluring lips and smirked. He was an exceptional specimen and he was proud of it. Stretching his arms above his head, he groaned deeply and released the tension of his muscles. Grumbling out his elf's name, he prepared for his day without so much as another thought.

* * *

Gatherings were not exactly something Luna sought, but she had an inkling that it would be worth her while. The event was an award ceremony for accomplished wizards and witched of the year. The recognition of individuals was very common nowadays but this event was most certainly the most awaited of the year. Luna knew of the details although she was not focused on the event for its purpose but more for what it caused. Observing the empty room of the building, the witch noted that the preparations were on way for the grand party. The space was initially bland but with the careful instructions of the decorative team, it became magical. Globes of light floated in the air, close enough for one to believe they could touch it but far enough to leave those who tried wanting. Dozens of tables were set with cream tablecloths and black tableware, pearl dust coating everything. There was no stage, but a single podium on the stone floor for the speaker. Cream ribbons crisscrossed the numerous columns throughout the room. Center pieces were too extravagant but for such an occasion it was to be expected.

Luna noted her perspective on her notepad slowly:

 _The room was lonely and worn. It wished for light, music, joy and gathering, but has been ignored for too long. It hoped for change and growth, but was left timeless. Lifeless. The space wanted to embrace everything, to accommodate and to provide for something. Tonight, it might find meaning as it is masked with pretty lights. It grows beautiful with lively music. It spreads warmth while several kinds of joy begin to fill every inch. Time has given it Life-_

"Miss Lovegood, we need to prepare- Justice, do not place those chairs there unless you want this whole thing to end within the hour- sorry dear. We need to finish with the last details before we can allow any reporters in. You understand, of course"

Luna dreamily gazed at the stern woman whose purpose was to prepare events; she had such purpose for such trivial work. Looking at her expectantly, Luna closed her eyes and hummed to herself briefly before turning around and walking to the exit, trailing her hand against the lined chairs.

* * *

Everyone was staring as he accepted the reward. He did not care what it was and he cared even less that everyone praised him. He simply wanted to resume his evening with a woman who could satisfy his physical needs. Glancing at the crowd, Blaise smiled and chuckled when he heard some flirtatious comments thrown at him. Adjusting his grey robes, he made a quick speech and gracefully accepted the scroll. Walking tall and confident, he made his way past his assigned table and towards the back of the room. He could have his pick tonight with all the wanton eyes following him but he was not going to rush. He had to make sure she was perfect.

* * *

Luna was not surprised when she awoke in unfamiliar surroundings. She sat up in bed and quietly set her feet to the heated floor. She hopped off and gently began walking around the room, trailing her hand over the wall. This room was filled with riches, with status and power. It had corners of doubt, shadows indicating want of acknowledgment, and traces of loneliness. The only thing that summed everything up was the imposing mirror at the center of the room. Luna cocked her head as she removed her fingers from the wall and approached the mirror. Her reflection was exactly what she expected; pale skin and flowing blond waves cascading around her oval face. Her lips were thin and her eyes wide. As she stepped closer, she understood; there was so much to see. There it was. The clear blue eyes and the blond lashes that failed to shield them. The broken portal to her soul showed no way in and no way out. Reaching out to brush the trailing scar on her neck, Luna opted to touch the mirror instead. It was cool, solid and everlasting. Finally glancing down to her undressed state, she Accio-ed her clothing items and dressed slowly. He would not want her to see anymore, she understood. She felt his eyes follow her out of the bedroom and was surprised at how her heart thudded against her chest. This was different.

* * *

Blaise was not sure why she intrigued him but he was not one to dwell upon something for long. As far as he was concerned, the meeting was actually quite- well, it was unmemorable. This had never happened to him. Selection a woman of such whimsy constitution and not remembering their night. It was eerie. But each passing day, something would trigger a memory, a sensation, a feeling that would project him back to the blatant hole in his mind. How could he have experienced something and be left with fragments? Had she bewitched him? This dampened his mood a little even though he did not let it show. He could try to figure it out but he would be better off without the girl.

* * *

Love,

Amy


End file.
